Akhir
by Lily Purple Lily
Summary: Harry dan Hermione saling mencintai. Namun, mereka harus menahan perasaan dan berkorban demi Ginny dan Ron. Tapi, selalu ada akhir bahagia bagi mereka yang bersabar, 'kan?/Sekuel 'Reuni Singkat'/Harmony.


Disclaimer : JK Rowling

Warning : Typo, ooc dan kawan-kawan. Sekuel fic 'Reuni Singkat'. Disarankan untuk membaca prekuel-nya dulu, agar feel-nya lebih terasa.

Pairing : Harmony

O'Children is Nick Cave's song

**Akhir**

Hermione Granger duduk dengan gestur tak nyaman di ruang makan The Burrow. Hidangan kalkun lezat, sup bawang yang harum, pudding cokelat manis dan berbagai hidangan nikmat lainnya –yang telah disediakan oleh Molly Weasley- sama sekali tak menggugah seleranya. Potongan ayam kalkun yang tersaji di atas piring Hermione diris terus menerus –tanpa sadar- oleh dirinya sendiri. Sehingga daging lezat itu berbentuk tak beraturan –seperti habis dikoyak binatang buas.

Pandangan Hermione yang menerawang membuat perhatian para Weasley tertuju ke arahnya. Ginny adalah orang pertama yang membuka suara, "Hermione, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tepukan lembut yang Ginny daratkan di bahu Hermione membuat gadis berambut coklat itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

Hermione segera menjawab, "Oh, maaf. Hanya sedikit kelelahan." Senyum palsu Hermione tunjukkan pada Ginny –seolah ia tak ingin seorang pun tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Oke," jawab Ginny singkat. Ia kembali menekuni piring berisi potongan daging kalkun.

Beberapa detik kemudian, giliran Molly Weasley yang memecah keheningan. "Kukira Ron membuatmu sedih lagi, Hermione." Di akhir kalimatnya, Molly tertawa nyaring.

"_Please_, _Mom_. Jangan memojokkanku terus." Ron mendengus kesal menanggapi pernyataan ibunya. Sedangkan Hermione hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Sayang sekali Harry tak bisa datang, ya," ujar George yang sejak tadi hanya diam –tidak ribut seperti biasanya.

"Kau tahu, dia bukan cowok pemalas yang bisa ada di rumah setiap saat –seperti Ron," tanggap Ginny. Semua penghuni ruang makan The Burrow langsung tertawa. Sedangkan Ron hanya bisa mendelik dengan wajah yang memerah. Hanya Hermione yang tak tertawa. 'Tak ada yang lucu,' pikirnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Tak baik berbicara saat kita sedang makan." Arthur Wesaley –sang Kepala Keluarga- menengahi dengan bijak. Suasana kembali hening, hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring yang terdengar di ruang makan.

Hermione kembali pada aktivitas awalnya –merenung. Dalam lamunannya tersebut, hanya ada Harry, Harry dan Harry yang terus bermunculan di benaknya. Apalagi setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka di Danau Hitam –pertemuan singkat yang begitu menyakitkan. Yang lebih menyakitkan adalah, Harry tak berbohong. Apa yang ia katakan di pertemuan terakhir mereka –tentang Ginny- benar-benar terjadi.

Harry James Potter melamar Ginevra Molly Weasley sebulan yang lalu. Lamaran itu memang terkesan sederhana; Harry yang masih mengenakan seragam Auror-nya, membawa sekotak cincin berlian ke hadapan Ginny yang mengenakan baju santainya. Kejadian yang paling Hermione takutkan itu benar-benar terjadi. Tepatnya di ruang tamu The Burrow pada saat acara pertemuan keluarga. Peristiwa itu disambut dengan penuh sukacita dari keluarga besar Weasley.

Hermione masih ingat betul. Saat itu, ia ada di dapur The Burrow, mengintip kejadian menyakitkan itu dari celah pintu. Ia tak sanggup untuk melihat lamaran Harry pada Ginny dari dekat. Gadis itu hanya tak ingin hatinya terluka dan air mata kembali merebak dari kedua matanya. Ia gadis yang kuat –selalu bertahan dalam keadaan apapun.

Reka ulang kejadian itu terus berputar di otaknya; saat Bill, Charlie, George dan Ron memberi tepuk tangan meriah setelah acara lamaran selesai, Molly Weasley yang menangis terharu, Arthur Weasley yang memberi tepukan bangga di bahu Harry, Percy yang menyalami Harry dan Ginny, dan saat Fleur, Audrey dan Angelina memberikan pelukan hangat secara bergantian kepada Ginny.

"One … 'Mione … Hermione?" Suara berat pria di sebelahnya menyadarkan Hermione. Ia menoleh dan secepat kilat, atensinya bersirobok dengan warna biru cerah –mata Ron. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, menyadari bahwa ruang makan kini telah kosong. Mungkin semuanya telah kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Kau melamun lagi?" tanya Ron. Salah satu alis matanya terangkat.

"Err … ya," jawab Hermione singkat. Raut wajahnya kembali bersedih.

Ron kembali bertanya, "Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Nada suaranya meninggi. Ia memang paling tak suka jika Hermione menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya kelelahan, Ron. Kau pikir pekerjaan sebagai asisiten McGonagall itu gampang?" Hermione tak mau kalah –ia menyentak Ron. Tak suka jika ada seseorang yang memaksa dirinya untuk membicarakan hal yang tak ingin ia ceritakan.

"Terserah!" Ron membentak. Ia bangkit dari kursi dengan kasar –menimbulkan suara yang keras. Ia menggumamkan mantara melayang pada piringnya –agar bisa menghampiri bak cuci- dengan kesal, disertai gerutuan dan dengusan. Setelah itu, Ron menaiki tangga –menuju kamarnya.

Hermione menghela napas berat. 'Lagi-lagi seperti ini,' batinnya. Hermione lelah. Ia tak menyukai Ron dengan segala sifat kasarnya. Tapi, Ron tetaplah Ron –tak pernah berubah. Egois dan pandai memancing amarah Hermione. Berbeda dengan Harry yang selalu mendengarkan semua cerita Hermione dengan seksama dan sabar.

Tak lama kemudian, Molly bersuara agak keras dari arah ruang keluarga. "Hermione, bisa bantu kami?"

Hermione menarik napas sebelum akhirnya menyahut, "Ya."

Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga The Burrow. Langkah yang ia pacu terkesan lelah dan tak bersemangat.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, Hermione ingin menjerit. Ia melihat para wanita duduk melingkar sambil membungkus kado-kado untuk pernikahan. Kenyataan bahwa semua orang melakukan itu untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan Harry dan Ginny membuat luka di hati Hermione semakin menganga. Ia memasang wajah bahagia –palsu- dan duduk di sebelah Fleur.

Begitu ia duduk, Molly langsung menyambutnya dengan sebuah perintah. "Hermione, bisa bantu bungkus kado-kado ini?" Senyum keibuan tak lepas dari wajah Molly.

"Tentu," jawab Hermione.

Molly berdiri dan melemparkan senyum lembut ke arah mereka sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju dapur.

Setelah Molly menghilang dari pandangan, Ginny membuka mulutnya. "Kalian harus tahu, kalau aku sangat bahagia." Senyum bahagia tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

"Oh, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak bahagia menikah dengan Harry Potter?" Jawab Audrey. Gelak tawa memenuhi ruang keluarga. Semuanya tertawa, kecuali Hermione yang tetap memfokuskan perhatiannya pada kado-kado yang harus ia bungkus.

Angin yang cukup kencang, membelai rambut merah Ginny –seolah ikut senang ketika Ginnya berkata, "Malam hari setelah melamarku, Harry memberiku sebuah ciuman yang manis. Berbeda dengan ciuman masa remaja kami." Ginny terkikik. Rona merah menyebar di pipi putihnya.

"Wah, wah. Kau beruntung sekali, Gin. Tidak semua cewek bisa merasaknnya lho," sahut Angelina cepat. Dan sekali lagi, mereka tertawa dengan keras –membuat Hermione inigin marah.

Hermione bangkit dari posisinya. Ia tak kuat mendengar ini semua –membuatnya kesal, marah dan sedih dalam satu waktu. Ia memilih untuk pergi ke luar –daripada harus menegur mereka semua dan meluapkan segala emosi yang berakhir dengan airmata.

Saat ini, tiga pasang mata memandang ke arah Hermione dengan heran. Kening mereka mengernyit. Fleur yang tadinya duduk di sebelah Hermione, berujar, "Mungkin dia benar-benar kelelahan." Mengangkat bahu adalah respon yang mereka berikan terhadap Fleur.

Sedangkan Hermione, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju pintu –ia ingin keluar dari tempat memuakkan ini. Keputusannya untuk menghabiskan separuh liburan musim panasnya di The Burrow memang buruk. Semula, langkahnya begitu cepat ia pacu, tapi itu semua terhenti ketika Hermione menemukan sosok Harry yang baru datang –ia berdiri di dekat pintu.

Seulas senyum tipis Harry tunjukkan pada Hermione. Hermione membalasnya dengan senyum lembut, namun kaku. Ia kembali berjalan ke luar –menghiraukan Harry yang ingin menyapanya.

Sesampainya di luar, Hermione duduk dan menekuk lututnya. Menurutnya, ini posisi paling nyaman. Dari dalam, Hermione dapat mendengar suara Molly yang menyambut Harry, dan Ginny yang menyuruh Harry untuk makan malam. Hermione muak.

Selain suara yang berasal dari dalam, Hermione mendengar nyanyian merdu yang berasal dari radio tua yang terletak di sampingnya –milik Arthur. Mungkin Arthur lupa membawanya kembali ke dalam rumah.

Lagu yang diputar di radio membuat Hermione terhenyak. Itu lagu yang ia dengar saat dalam masa perburuan Horcrux. Di mana Hermione menangisi kepergian Ron, dan Harry mengajaknya berdansa. Hermione menelusupkan kepalanya di lutut. Ia ingin menangis. Rasa sesak di dadanya begitu kuat –tak tertahankan.

Entah ini berkah atau musibah bagi Hermione, Harry datang dan menghampirinya. Ia duduk di samping Hermione dan berkata, "Sedang bernostalgia, eh?"

Hermione mengangkat wajahnya. Untung saja airmata belum sempat menuruni pipinya. Secepat kilat, Hermione mengulas sebuah senyum cantik di wajahnya. Ia sedikit terhibur dengan hadirnya Harry di sampingnya yang memang sedang butuh pegangan.

Harry berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hermione. "Dansa?" tanya Hary.

Mata coklat Hermione melebar. Ia memang mengharapkan kehadiran Harry di sisinya, tapi saat ini Harry memeberikan lebih; mengajaknya berdansa sebagaimana mereka melakukannya enam tahun lalu.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Hermione menyambut uluran tangan Harry sambil tertawa kecil. Dansa pun dimulai.

_Hey little train, we are all jumping on_

_The train that goes to the Kingdom_

_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_

_And the train ain't even left the station_

Mereka bergeser ke kanan dan ke kiri. Menikmati setiap gerakan lembut yang tercipta dari gerak tubuh mereka yang sempurna. Harry menarik Hermione mendekat, dan Hermione tak menolak. Senyum lebar tepatri di wajah bahagia mereka.

_Hey little train, wait for me_

_I once was blind, but now I see_

_Have you left a seat for me?_

_Is that such a stretch of the imagination_

Hermione berputar. Harry dapat menghirup harum lembut yang menguar dari tubuh dan rambut gadis itu. Mereka tertawa saat wajah mereka kian mendekat.

_Hey little train, wait for me_

_I was held in chains, but now I'm free_

_I'm hanging in there, don't you see?_

_In this process of elimination_

Kali ini, gerakan mereka jauh lebih intens. Rasanya, mereka rela menukar apapun yang mereka miliki dengan momen ini. Mereka merasa bebas; memiliki dan menjaga apa yang mereka inginkan. Tanpa halangan dan rasa bersalah.

_Hey little train, we are all jumping on_

_The train that goes to the Kingdom_

_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_

_It's beyond my wildest expectation_

Detik ini, giliran Harry yang memutar tubunya. Gerakan yang cukup konyol –tapi mereka tak peduli. Mereka menikmati malam ini dengan sempurna. Semua beban yang ada di pikiran mereka rasanya sirna. Perasaan risau lenyap oleh sebuah dansa, memori singkat di masa lalu, dan langit cerah penuh bintang yang berperan sebagai latar kebahagiaan bagi mereka.

_Hey, little train, we are all jumping on_

_The train that goes to The Kingdom_

_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_

_And the train ain't even left the station_

Lirik terakhir mereka resapi dengan sebuah pelukan. Hermione memeluk Harry dengan erat. Melesakkan kepalanya di dada Harry –menahan isakan di sana. Harry menghirup aroma rambut Hermione. Ia memejamkan mata –mencoba menghilangkan semua rasa sakit yang muncul di dada.

Mereka bersyukur. Momen ini membuat mereka mengerti dan menyadari perasaan satu sama lain. Sudah terlanjur. Ini terlambat, dan mereka menyesali kesalahan masing-masing.

Hermione tak dapat menahan diri untuk berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Harry." Isakan kecil terdengar. Dan air mata tunggal jatuh dari mata indah Hermione.

Harry mengelus punggung Hermione dan menjawab, "Aku tahu … aku tahu."

Dari jendela kaca The Burrow, seorang pria jangkung menatap mereka dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Raut wajahnya kecewa, tapi kedua matanya menyiratkan rasa kesal. Namun, ada sebuah perasaan yang tersirat sangat jelas –pasrah.

Ia tahu, dari awal, dirinya memang tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan gadis cerdas itu.

Ron –pria itu- segera menutup jendela dan menurunkan tirai untuk menghalangi pandangan siapapun yang ingin melihat ke luar. Ia tidak ingin adik perempuannya tahu perihal ini.

-0-

* * *

Pagi hari, Hermione terbangun. Bukan seberkas cahaya yang menyeruak lewat celah jendela ataupun suara ayam yang berkokok nyaring, yang mengganggu tidur Hermione.

Yang membuat gadis cantik itu terbangun adalah jeritan panik Molly Weasley dan isakan kencang Ginny Weasley. Ia tahu, pasti sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur, berlari menuju pintu dan menapaki anak tangga dengan tergesa.

Pemandangan pertama yang Hermione lihat adalah Ronald Weasley –kekasihnya- yang sedang mondar-mandir dengan panik. Ia bertanya, "Ada apa?" Semuanya menghiraukan Hermione.

Bill, akhirnya dengan baik hati menghampiri Hermione dan menjawab, "Harry. Ini tentang Harry. Dia diserang saat menjalankan misi. Kemarin ia meninggalkan The Burow untuk menjalankan misi lagi."

Kedua mata Hermione membelalak. Baru saja tadi malam ia berdansa dengan Harry, dan sekarang …

Semuanya sibuk –berbondong-bondong menuju perapian dan menjejalkan diri mereka ke dalam perapian yang menyala-nyala dengan warna hijau. Mereka menggenggam sejumput bubuk _Floo_, sebelum akhirnya menebarkan serbuk tersebut. Hermione tak ingin membuang waktu. Ia ikut berlari menuju perapian –tak peduli dengan setelan baju tidur yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

-0-

* * *

St Mungo. Rumah sakit bagi para penyihir –tempat paling utama yang tak pernah ingin Hermione kunjungi. Dan kini, ia harus datang ke tempat ini untuk melihat kondisi sahabatnya –orang yang ia cintai- yang sedang terbaring lemah.

Ia berbelok ke bangsal 'Cidera Karena Mantra' dan berhenti ketika para Weasley berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Hermione meringis, rasa sakit muncul lagi di dadanya.

Setelah _Madam_ Honey –penyembuh yang merawat Harry- keluar, semua Weasley langsung menghamapirinya dan melemparkan banyak pertanyaan.

"Ia baik-baik saja, hanya cidera ringan," jawab _Madam_ Honey tenang.

Saat semua orang berdesakan untuk masuk ke ruangan Harry, _Madam_ Honey berkata, "Maaf, kalian tak boleh masuk bersamaan. Um … Hermione Granger?" ucap _Madam_ Honey sambil memerhatikan Hermione dengan seksama.

Berpasang-pasang mata melihat ke arah Hermione dengan heran. Alis terangkat dan kening berkerut.

"Err … ya?" Hermione menjawab. Ia melangkahkan kakinya sedikit lebih ke depan.

"Ikut aku," perintah _Madam_ Honey.

Hermione melewati keluarga Weasley dengan canggung. Ia merasa sedikit tak enak hati ketika dirinya dipanggil –bukan Ginny atau Ron.

Setelah Hermione berhasil memasuki ruangan Harry dan pintu ruangan telah ditutup, ia melihat Harry terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit sembari memejamkan mata. Ia ingin berlari dan memeluk Harry, tapi ia tahan.

"Jadi, ada apa _Madam_?" tanya Hermione.

"Harry Potter terkena kutukan yang dilancarkan targetnya. Padahal dia bisa saja menghindar. Dia yang mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan, tentu saja bisa menumbangkan satu musuh kecil seperti itu," jelas _Madam_ Honey panjang lebar.

Hermione mengangguk ragu. Ia belum bisa menemukan tujuan si Penyembuh dengan memanggilnya.

Madam Honey kembali berbicara, "Mungkin ia sedang punya beban pikiran. Sehingga ia menjadi tak fokus saat menjalankan misi."

"Lalu … apa hubungannya dengan saya?" Hermione bertanya.

"Ia terus menyebut namamu tanpa sadar. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya denganmu." Perkataan _Madam_ Honey membuat Hermione terkejut. Harry mengigaukan namanya? Berarti … Harry benar-benar mencintainya?

"Aku akan memanggil yang lainnya," ujar _Madam_ Honey. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar, sedangkan Hermione berjalan ke arah Harry.

Beberapa detik kemudian, semua anggota keluarga Weasley menghambur masuk. Mereka memandang Harry dengan khawatir. Molly Weasley menangis sambil berkata, "Oh … Harry, Nak, sadarlah."

Sedangkan Ginny membekap mulutnya –menahan isakan yang keluar.

Hermione bergerak mundur –memberikan kesempatan pada mereka yang ingin melihat Harry. Belum lima langkah Hermione berjalan, Harry kembali memanggil namanya, "Hermione … Hermione …"

Semuanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Hermione dengan tajam. Seolah pandangan itu bisa membuatnya menghilang dari muka bumi ini. Ia berjalan kembali ke arah Harry –sekaligus menghampiri para Weasley.

"Hermione … aku mencintaimu." Igauan Harry kali ini sukses membuat suasana menjadi kacau. Mata coklat Ginny menatap Hermione dengan terkejut, sedangkan anggota keluarga yang lain teperanjat.

"Apa maksudnya?" Ginny memfokuskan pandangannya pada Hermione. Matanya berkilat-kilat nyalang.

Hermione menjawab dengan tersendat-sendat, "A-aku t-tidak tahu."

"Sialan!" Ginny maju, mengangkat tangannya –bersiap menampar Hermione. Untung saja Percy –yang berada di dekat Ginny langsung menahannya.

Ginny meraung, "Jangan anggap aku tidak tahu kalian mempunyai hubungan di belakangku!"

Hermione terkejut. Ia dan Harry memang saling mencintai, tapi mereka sengaja berkorban dan menghindari hubungan lebih lanjut –untuk menjaga perasaan Ginny dan Ron. Tapi sekarang, Hermione merasa tersinggung dengan sikap Ginny yang seolah-olah menuduhnya.

"Jangan menilai seseorang jika kau tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," balas Hermione dengan nada dingin. Ia tak sudi harga dirinya direndahkan.

Ginny melepaskan genggaman Percy dan berlari ke luar –sesudah memberikan tatapan paling tajam kepada Hermione.

Semuanya bergerak –mengejar Ginny. Bahkan, sebagian dari mereka ada yang mendelik dan melemparkan tatapan benci pada Hermione.

Setelah mereka tak terlihat lagi olehnya, Hermione mendekati Harry dan mengelus rambut berantakannya. Ia mengusap airmata yang sempat mengalir di pipinya, kemudian membungkukkan badan ke arah Harry dan mengecup bibir Harry.

Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat. Setelahnya, Hermione pergi ke luar –bermaksud keluar dari area St Mungo dan ber-_apparate_ di tempat sepi. Ia hanya tak ingin terlihat lebih lemah dari sekarang.

-0-

* * *

Hermione ber-_apparate_ keThe Burrow dengan cepat. Ia bermaksud untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang masih tertinggal di sana. Bukan untuk melanjutkan liburannya di tempat itu, terlebih dengan keadaan yang saat ini sungguh berantakan.

Gadis berusia 24 tahun tersebut memasuki The Burrow dengan langkah yang kuat –walaupun hatinya sedikit takut. Ketika ia masuk, pemandangan pertama yang tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya adalah Ginny Weasley yang sedang menangis keras di pelukan ibunya. Tak ada Weasley yang lain. Ia bergerak menuju tangga, menghiraukan segala jenis tatapan yang ditujukan Ginny kepadanya.

"Mau apa lagi kau ke sini?" bentak Ginny. Ia melihat Hermione seolah gadis kelahiran _muggle_ tersebut adalah keturunan Voldemort.

Hermione mengabaikan Ginny dan lebih memilih untuk terus berjalan ke kamar sementaranya. Ia mengambil barang-barangnya secepat kilat. Terkadang, ia memejamkan mata untuk menulikan pendengarannya dari suara-suara yang tak ingin ia dengar; seperti jeritan Ginny yang terus menyudutkannya.

Selesai. Hermione menyeret kopernya ke bawah dan melihat sekeliling. Hanya ada Ginny dan Molly –sama seperti saat ia datang. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Molly saja. "Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi sosok ibu kedua bagiku, _Mrs_ Weasley. Dan maaf, karena aku tak bisa menjadi anak yang baik untukmu." Tak ada respon yang Molly berikan.

Hermione keluar dari The Burrow dan ber-_apparate_ ke apartemennya yang terletak di London _muggle_.

-0-

* * *

Dalam hitungan detik, Hermione telah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya yang sepi. Tak ada orang di sana. Hermione mengucapkan 'Alohomora' untuk membuka pintunya –lebih cepat daripada menggunkan kunci manual. Lampu dinyalakan, dan ia mendapati suasana kamar apartemennya yang biasa. Cat dinding berwarna coklat, lemari yang cukup besar di sudut kiri dan meja rias di sudut kanan.

Matanya menangkap beberapa foto yang tergantung di dinding. Foto Trio Emas dari tahun pertama sampai tahun ke tujuh, foto dirinya sendiri saat hari kelulusan, foto Hermione dan Ron yang berlatarkan musim gugur di Hutan Terlarang, serta fotonya dan Harry. Mereka tampak bahagia dalam foto tersebut.

Hermione langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Ia memejamkan mata, dan beberapa detik kemudian, airmata kembali bergulir di pipinya. Ia menangis, teringat semua kejadian buruk yang menimpanya. Dulu, ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Harry, sekarang ia kehilangan keluarga Weasley yang awalnya ia sayangi.

Gadis berambut coklat itu beranjak menuju dapur. Membuka lemari yang ada di dapur dan mengambil sebuah gelas beserta sebotol ramuan. Ia menuangkan ramuan itu dan meminumnya. Ramuan-tidur-tanpa-mimpi. Setelah itu, ia kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

-0-

* * *

Tak terasa, pagi datang menjelang. Hermione mengerjapkan mata sembabnya yang terasa berat. Ia menyibak selimutnya, meregangkan tubuh sebentar sampai akhirnya ia sadar; tak ada yang berubah. Perasaannya masih tetap kacau seperti kemarin. Menghela napas berat, Hermione memutuskan untuk bangkit dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin yang mengalir dari keran wastafel, kemudian duduk di pinggiran _bathub_ tanpa mengeringkan wajahnya –membiarkan air sedikit menyegarkan pikirannya.

Beberapa detik ia lalui, sampai akhirnya gadis cantik itu memutuskan untuk mandi.

-0-

* * *

Koridor tempat Harry dirawat masih sama seperti kemarin; sepi dan didominasi warna putih. Tak ada siapapun yang kehadirannya tertangkap oleh mata indah Hermione. Bahkan, para wartawan sihir pun tak ada. Mungkin berita ini dirahasiakan atau bagaimana, Hermione tak tahu.

Setelah yakin tak ada satu pun anggota keluarga Weasley, ia memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar rawat Harry. Kedatangannya disambut oleh senyum cemerlang Harry dan sapaan ramahnya. "_Welcome_, Hermione."

Hermione tertawa –tawa pertamanya selama dua hari terakhir. Ia membalas, "Kau menganggap St Mungo sebagai rumahmu, Harry." Langkahnya menuju ranjang Harry terasa lebih ringan. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di samping ranjang Harry.

"Ugh, selera humorku masih buruk, ya?" tanya Harry. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat polos.

Entah kenapa, rasanya Hermione selalu ingin tertawa dan tersenyum bila ada di dekat Harry. Seperti pagi ini, perasaan gamangnya lenyap dalam waktu singkat –tersapu habis saat melihat Harry. Ia menyahut, "Kau sekarang jadi lemah ya, Harry." Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Hermione.

"Sudah kubilang. Harusnya kau menjadi Auror saja, agar aku tetap fokus dan kuat." Setelah mengatakannya, Harry tertawa –disusul oleh tawa Hermione yang renyah.

"_Well_, aku bersyukur kau sudah sadar," ucap Hermione. Senyum lembut ia tunjukkan.

"Yah, _thanks_."

Hermione bertanya, "Apa keluarga Weasley belum menjengukmu?" Nada getir tertangkap dalam suaranya.

"Belum," jawab Harry singkat. Ekspresinya sedikit bingung.

"Kau pasti merindukan Ginny, ya?" canda Hermione. Padahal, saat ini hatinya tak dapat diajak bercanda sama sekali.

"Aku merindukan gadis berambut coklat ikal. Bukan merah lurus." Singkat, padat dan jelas. Cukup membuat jantung Hermione berdentum tak beraturan.

"Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati, Harry," ujar Hermione. Tangannya bergerak –menelusuri pipi Harry.

Harry menangkap tangan Hermione dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku juga amat sangat khawatir saat kau diserang Basilisk di tahun kedua." Harry mengecup tangan Hermione yang ada di genggamannya.

Hermione tersenyum sendu. Ia ingat, di akhir tahun ajaran kedua, ia memeluk Harry dengan erat. Memori singkat yang begitu manis melekat di benaknya.

"Aku merindukan suasana seperti ini Hermione. Hanya ada kita berdua –tanpa Ron. Seperti tahun ketiga dan keempat kita," jelas Harry. Kini, genggaman tangan Hermione telah terlepas.

"Sama, Harry." Hermione sedikit menunduk –membuat wajahnya tertutupi rambut ikalnya.

"Tapi, kau mulai mengalihkan perhatian pada Ron di tahun kelima dan keenam." Harry berujar dengan kecewa. Kilau di mata hijaunya meredup.

Hermione menyangkal, "Itu tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Harry." Hermione menghela napas. "Itu karena kupikir kau menyukai Cho –atau Ginny. Kukira sudah tak ada harapan –untukku."

"Kukira kau tak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku. Maaf," sambar Harry. Sirat kekecewaan muncul di wajahnya.

Melihat Hermione yang sepertinya akan menangis, Harry langsung mengubah posisinya. Ia duduk dan kembali menggenggam tangan Hermione. "Tak apa Hermione, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Walaupun kita tak bersatu."

Hermione bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk Harry dengan erat.

"Harry, maafkan aku. Aku membuat semuanya jadi kacau." Kali ini, tak ada airmata yang mengalir. Hanya ada suara yang begitu tertekan.

"Tak apa, Hermione. Tak apa." Harry mengelus kepala Hermione dengan lembut –bermaksud menenangkannya.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang kemarin terjadi, Harry. Kejadian itu bagaikan mimpi buruk bagiku," kata Hermione.

Harry sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. 'Kejadian?' pikirnya. 'Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat aku tak sadar?'

Harry bertanya dengan cepat, "Ada apa? Ceritakan, Hermione."

Hermione melepaskan pelukannya pada Harry dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia menggeleng –berkeras tak mau memberi tahu Harry.

"Kalu kau tak mau menceritakannya, tak apa. Aku hanya ingin mengurangi bebanmu saja," ujar Harry. Tatapannya melembut.

Batin Hermione bergulat. Ia ingin bercerita tentang segalanya pada Harry. Hanya saja, ia takut Harry membencinya. Ia tak sanggup dan tak ingin menambah jajaran orang yang membencinya. Terlebih, ini Harry –orang yang dicintainya.

"Kau menyebut namaku dalam tidurmu, Harry." Akhirnya, Hermione memilih untuk berbagi cerita dengan Harry. Ia yakin, Harry pasti akan memepertimbangkan dengan bijak –apapun keputusan Hermione.

Alis Harry sedikit naik. Ia belum mengerti, kenapa gadis yang dicintainya ini menangis karena ia menyebut nama gadis itu?

"Dan … dan saat itu semua Weasley sedang berkumpul. Tentu saja Ginny yang mendengarnya langsung marah besar." Sekali lagi, Hermione memejamkan matanya –membiarkan sakit yang terasa di hatinya berkurang.

Oh, kini Harry mengerti. Ini sama saja dengan kejadian tujuh tahun lalu. Ketika Ron hampir saja meninggal di tahun keenam –ketika ada seseorang yang meracuni _mead_ yang diminum Ron. Kemudian, Ron memanggil nama Hermione dalam keadaan tak sadar –membuat Lavender Brown menangis hebat.

'Ini kesalahnku,' batin Harry. Ia rasa, Hermione bukanlah pihak yang perlu disalahkan dalam kasus ini. Ia sadar, ketika menjalankan misi kemarin, ia terus mengingat Hermione –sehingga menjadi tak focus. Bahkan ia sampai menanggil nama Hermione dalam keadaan tak sadar.

Hermione menarik napas dan melanjutkan, "Dan kini mereka membenciku." Tak ada lagi airmata yang muncul. Perih yang Hermione rasakan di hatinya tak dapat lagi digambarkan hanya dengan airmata.

"Ini kesalahanku, Hermione. Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya," ujar Harry.

Raut wajah Hermione mengeras. Ia berkata, "Tidak, Harry! Aku tak mau mereka ikut membencimu."

Harry menggeleng. "Aku memang menyayangi mereka, 'Mione. Tapi aku tak mau kehilanganmu hanya karena mereka."

Hermione menyahut, "Aku tahu kau menyayangi mereka."

"Tapi aku harus memilih salah satu, Hermione. Aku tak boleh memilih keduanya," jelas Harry. Raut wajah dan nada suaranya begitu yakin.

Hermione tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya beranjak dari kursinya, memeluk Harry dengan erat dan melangkah ke luar. Ia bertekad untuk menyelesaikan perkara ini. Sendirian.

-0-

* * *

Seperti kemarin, Hermione ber-_apparate_ lagi ke The Burrow. Detik ini, ia melangkah dengan pasti untuk masuk. Tak ada keraguan. Hanya ada keyakinan yang begitu kuat yang terpancar dari mata coklatnya.

Ia masuk, dan mendapati keluarga Weasley yang sedang berkumpul. Lengkap –tak ada yang absen. Ia melangkah lebih dekat –memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Molly, Ginny dan Ron yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf," pinta Hermione. Tak ada jawaban. Semuanya terlalu takut untuk menyuarakan isi hati dan pikirannya.

"Aku tahu, aku sangat egois. Walaupun aku tak punya hubungan khusus dengan Harry, tapi aku mencintainya," aku Hermione. Ia melihat Molly mulai menitikkan air mata. Sedangkan Ron dan Ginny menyiratkan ekspresi pasrah. Mereka bersiap menerima kekalahan.

"Kami sudah memaafkanmu, Nak," ujar Arthur dengan suara yang membuat Hermione menghela napas lega.

"Tapi aku mencintai Harry. Begitu juga Harry. Aku hanya …" Hermione tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia sibuk mengerjapkan mata –berusaha menahan airmata yang mendesak keluar.

Ginny membuka mulutnya –sebuah keajaiban bagi Hermione. "Aku tahu kalian memang tak terpisahkan. Bahkan dulu, semua penghuni Hogwarts tahu kalau kalian memiliki ikatan yang begitu kuat."

Hermione sedikit menganga. Ternyata ini tak sesulit yang dipikirkannya. "Tapi … aku juga sudah mencintai Harry selama bertahun-tahun!" Bentakan dari Ginny, sebelum akhirnya ia lari –menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Ron menatap Hermione tajam dan langsung menyusul Ginny.

Hermione jatuh berlutut. Rasa lega yang sebelumnya ia rasakan, kini hilang lagi. Ia sedikit menyeret lututnya –menghampiri Molly. Ia memeluk kedua lutut Molly dan berkata, "Tolong, _Mrs_ Weasley. Aku mencintainya juga."

Hanya cucuran airmata yang Molly berikan sebagai jawaban. Ia bimbang. Ia menyayangi Ginny dan Ron, tapi ia juga tak mau Harry dan Hermione hidup menderita.

-0-

* * *

31 Juli. Bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Harry yang ke 23, resepsi pernikahan dirayakan. Semua orang terlihat berbahagia –kecuali seorang gadis yang duduk sendirian di barisan paling belakang. Ekspresinya sedih –namun ada sedikit kebahagiaan dalam pancaran matanya.

Ia melihat ke arah sepasang pengantin baru yang sedang berdansa. Pengantin pria terlihat sangat bahagia dengan senyum yang terus ia pamerkan selama prosesi ini berjalan. Sedangkan sang pengantin wanita, terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun panjang sampai ke mata kaki serta lengan gaun yang tertutup. Rambut coklatnya disanggul dengan indah.

Ya, akhirnya Harry Potter dan Hermione Granger menikah. Mereka terlihat sangat cocok dan saling melengkapi. Pada akhirnya, setiap orang yang menghalangi mereka untuk bersatu, akan selalu mengalah. Ikatan mereka terlalu kuat dan murni untuk dipisahkan.

Molly Weasley dan _Mrs_ Granger mengeluarkan airmata bahagianya. Sedangkan Arthur Weasley dan _Mr_ Granger sama-sama tersenyum bangga. Tak ada dendam ataupun rasa benci yang tertinggal di hati siapapun. Semuanya ikut bahagia, hari ini.

Ginny Weasley tersenyum sedih. Ia tahu, ia kalah lagi dalam memenangkan hati Harry. Tapi tak apa, masih ada waktu dan kisah baru yang akan datang menyambutnya.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok pria jangkung berambut pirang pasir duduk di sebalahnya. Pria yang Ginny kenal dengan nama Draco Malfoy itu berujar, "Masih sedih?"

Ginny akui, nada bicaranya berbeda. Tak arogan seperti saat di Hogwarts dulu. "Untuk apa? Kakakku saja kelihatannya sudah bahagia dengan cewek barunya."

Ginny mengalihkan atensinya ke arah Ron yang sedang menyesap _Whisky_ Api bersama Luna Lovegood. Ron kelihatannya menikmati pembicaraannya dengan Luna.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berdansa," ajak Draco sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Ginny.

Dengan sebuah senyum yang terpatri di wajah gadis berambut merah itu, ia menyambut uluran tangan Draco dengan lembut.

Ya, mungkin ini adalah akhir yang indah bagi semuanya. Harry dan Hermione bersatu, sedangkan Ron dan Ginny telah siap menyongsong hari baru bersama orang spesial yang baru di hati mereka; Luna dan Draco.

The End

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview di prekuelnya: GoldSeeker13528, gui gui M.I.T, megu takuma**

Review?


End file.
